the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Choosing to go or to stay (part 2)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Choosing to go or to stay (part 2) 24 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago To finish up any loose ends, but if you guys are new here's the story: Lizzy had hulled herself up in her room, she couldn't face the society right now. She was basically useless, she was no good at magic, her notes weren't even her own work. She was a fraud and a fake, perhaps she should return to her life on the streets? She stopped pretending to be good when she knew she wasn't, she was showing her true colors. That she was insecure, humble, easily put in to a depressed move or discouraged. Yet she did have some good traits, she could tell when something is wrong and does her best to fix it. She is quite understanding and has good judgement. She was also polite and quiet, but not liking to talk about herself and will try her best to change the subject. Lizzy stood up, she felt like she didn't deserve to be here. She walked over to her cart turning it back on to it's wheels. Going to her trunk she opened it and began to pack up her clothing putting a spare in her satchel. Putting on her coat, packing up her blanket, tool box, and putting her food sack in her satchel she opened her door and walked to the kitchen to gather some food so she had enough for a few days and she had her canteen in her bag as well to refill before she left. She wasn't going to say goodbye, it would be harder for her to leave that way. Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Mz.Hyde Wizardblizzard We can continue) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Ya know you couldve just asked me to reopen the discussion.) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Wait... THAT WAS AN OPTION! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT!?) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( I have many powers as a moderator! I can even erase your very existence!! Muwhahaha!!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (I see and don't do that.) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ( Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde ) (Reposted from previous thread:) Wizardblizzard: "Whoops - I am sorry - I didn't mean to start going on about myself like this." A thought struck Isabella and she frowned, puzzled. "Just a moment, though, didn't you say mages used nature magic? I wouldn't have called that a low level of power. In the stories I always heard, some of the most terrifying things of all were done by nature magic? Of course, I suppose how much you can do with nature magic depends more than most things on how ingenious you are at finding ways to use it. It takes a bit of imagination." (And sorry from me, too, we seem to have ended up talking about something different and I don't know if that's annoying you. I got interested in the magic conversation, and also Isabella doesn't know the full situation, and what she does know she's afraid to mention again! Feel free to bring us back to the question of Lizzy leaving the Society if you're not interested in this - but I am intending to get back to that after talking about magic, anyway, even if not; I'm not forgetting. I'm enjoying this.) Mz. Hyde: She has a point, trees are dangerous. (New posting:) "Especially if you fall out of them!" Isabella winked. "I heard about some man hundreds of years ago, though," she added more seriously, "who pinned his enemy to the ground and made trees sprout up through him... gruesome. Can't remember who he was or what it was that was biting him, only about the trees. History usually doesn't bear thinking about, does it?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Especially when people think that it's all a bunch of folklore! Thankfully, I have friends on the other side! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Lizzy blinked looking at the two. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh! Sorry Lizzy, got a little carried away there! 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat ) "Yes I'm sorry about that... I don't often have the chance to talk to other people like us! So um, what do you do at the Society?" she asked Lizzy brightly. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago "I noticed" She said her suitcase floating to her and she finished packing her bag. "And all i do is take up space" Lizzy said. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago No you don't! We have what is probably an infinite number of rooms. I mean, let's face it, a new one pops up for every new lodger that comes in! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "yes I noticed but every enlargement spell has its limits." Lizzy said looking at Mz. Hyde, "this building is enchanted from the previous owners. I don't belong here, I'm just a homeless girl who got to stay here not because of science" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago No. You got to stay here because you're supposed to be here! 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde ) "I'm not doing anything either." I'm not even doing what I came here to do, Isabella thought. "Surely there's no need to throw yourself out just because you're not doing anything. Do you have anywhere to go?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ( Mz.Hyde ) "No i don't have anywhere to go, but i don't belong in a place where i do not do anything" Lizzy said. "I can't contribute anything" 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Mz.Hyde ) "I understand," said Isabella slowly. "but everyone has to live. Whether they can 'earn' it or not. Everyone. Besides what do you mean you can't contribute anything? You're the only person I know of here who knows about how magic works!" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited "That's because i was trained in it when i was first learning before i was discovered to be such a weak level of magic user" Lizzy said. "It's easy when you get the hang of it, but there's probably loads of people who know how magic works" 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "I haven't found any here yet. Or - just a moment. How do you mean, weak level of magic user? You just flew a trunk past my ear. Not to mention three forks and a loaf of bread. If that's weak magic, I'd hate to meet one of your 'sorcerers' on a dark night." (got to go in fact should have gone an hour ago but see you tomorrow!) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (okay!) "I can loose in a fight easily against a sorcerer that's just still in training" Lizzy said. "A mage is stronger than a magician, witch stronger than a mage, warlock, then sorcerer. I'm on the bottom rung on the ladder" 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "You're still ON the ladder, that's more than most people can say. Besides, what's how much magic you have got to do with it? Most of the people here haven't got any at all. I think the important thing is what you know. Whatever you can do yourself, at least you would KNOW a sorcerer if one came here and what needed to be done about it. They need as many people here as they can get who know about magic, with all the things they're fiddling with. Don't go and leave me all on my own!" Isabella joked. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Lizzy looked down thinking, she was right. She was needed her, they needed an expert in magic and she was the best they got plus lizzy had connections to her sister and a network of magic users around london that live on the streets. Her trunk settled to the ground and Lizzy looked up smiling. "I'm staying!" 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Isabella smiled warmly "I am glad." She laughed suddenly. "I just noticed - Iz, Liz and Miz. now we can confuse everyone completely." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Lizzy smiled at that. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy